The Lion the Lamb and the Bat
by Technobabble1
Summary: the Cullens meet their most dangerous enemy ever. Lord of the Vampires; Dracula. Warning; ending may shock you! One Shot.


Author's note: I don't own Twilight (Nor do I ever want to) all characters here were invented by either Stephanie Myers or Bram Stoker.

Warning: this is extremely graphic, my inspirations were primarily from Horror books including the Hannibal Lector series, as well as video game violence. I in no way shape or form condone (and especially DO NOT endorse) these kind of actions by anyone in real life.

The Lion the Lamb and the Bat

Edward and Bella Cullen returned home after spending a few days in the forest of northern California to celebrate their anniversary. Little did they know that the trip home would be the last peaceful time they spent together. Their few years of marriage had been blissful, their daughter Renesmee had grown into a beautiful young woman, now seriously involved with her fated life-mate Jacob Black. Everything seemed to be going right for the family. Bella rest her shoulder on the head of her handsome husband as they pulled up to their large family home. "Oh Edward. Everything is perfect." She smiled at him. Edward just smiled back and nodded.

It was roughly eight in the evening when the two came back to the Cullen house. Edward approached the door. Something was wrong. He smelled smoke, but it wasn't any smoke. It smelled absolutely wretched, and then he realized what it was. The smell of burnt flesh. Edward turned to his wife. "Bella. Stay in the car." He ordered. He opened the door which had been left unlocked and walked into his home.

The place was in Ruins. The furniture had been thrown around and things had been thrown through it, everything was in pieces. There were char marks all over the walls and several holes in several of the walls. He called out for his family members, for his brothers, his mother and father, his sisters, and his daughter. None responded. He rushed through the building frantically, using his super-speed to investigate in a matter of seconds. There was nobody. Then he went through the back entrance, into the back yard. There he saw what he had smelled. His eyes grew wide in fear as he saw what he feared the most.

There were the cold remains of a bonefire, where he saw the lifeless pieces of his family, hacked up and charred. He smelled the disgusting pit, he could faintly make out everyone's sent. He knew then that his family save for him and Bella, had been killed in a ruthless manner. He even smelled Jacob's corpse. He fell to his knees at this unholy thing and started to cry. He was only gone for a few days. What or who could have done this. Edward just cried, he was completely lost in his emotions, this was the worst and most despicable site that any person, man werewolf or vampire would have to see.

"Edward?" called a voice from the roof. The voice was cultured and arrogant, with a very European sound to it, Half upper crusty London accent and half Transylvanian.

Edward turned around to see who addressed him. he gasped as he saw the person. The man on the roof was sitting on a steel folding chair, decked in fine black clothing, as though he was going to a ball, along with a flowing beautiful black cape. He also kept a long sword at his side. He looked to be an older man, with huge bushy eyebrows, a very pointed chin and a mustache and goatee and he was deathly pale. "Come up here my son." The man bade. He had an amazing charisma about him, and Edward felt compelled to go up to the roof and meet this person.

Edward clawed up the wall of his own home and ripped off pieces as he dug in for a grip. Then again he saw another horrible site. Underneath the feet of the man was the skin of Jacob's wolf form. This man or somebody allied to him, had skinned Jacob and was using him as a throw rug! Rage filled Edward's heart and body, but he couldn't move. He wanted to grab this man by the throat and rip it out, but he was completely paralyzed.

"Edward my boy." The man said calmly. "Do you know what you are?"

"A very unhappy vampire." He snarled.

The man got up brushed his feet against Jacob's skin and laughed. "No Edward. You are not a vampire. You may feed like a vampire, you may even look like a vampire. You may even think like a vampire but you are not a vampire."

"And what are you?" Edward growled at this man.

The man gave a heartly laugh. "I am the epitome of the vampire. I am lord of the vampires. I'm the greatest vampire of all time. Do you have a guess?"

"Dracula." Edward answered, he didn't believe the man, but decided to humor him.

"Very good Edward." Dracula smiled. "I am Dracula. I am the forefather of my kind. And somehow your kind."

"Did you kill my family?" Edward finally asked.

Dracula grinned evilly "with pleasure and easy Edward. You see I hate your kind, your ability to walk around in daylight, your immunity from garlic and symbols of good, even your ability to use a mirror really annoy me. However it's your attitude that annoys me the most."

"Why's that?" asked Edward.

"You've been given more opportunity to do what we were meant to do. Rule over humanity, and feast upon them. yet you decide to live amongst them and eat animals instead, like some stupid Dog." Dracula then gave Edward a very hard slap across the face that threw him back to the ground.

Edward struggled to get up. As Dracula kept explaining "Your family was at once a potential threat and a disgrace. I should have destroyed you decades ago, but I decided that you would just sit and be a waste of power. Then it comes to my attention that your forging an alliance with the werewolves."

Dracula grabbed something from where his chair was, placed it behind his back and then gracefully floated down to Edward. "Your family is trying to undermine me aren't you? I rule the true vampires, I rule the werewolves, I rule the boogeymen and I rule the dark witches. But now you decide to hold rebellion against me?"

"We weren't plotting a rebellion. We just have friends amongst the werewolves." Edward protested.

"Even if you weren't I still can't take that chance Edward. I've already had all the werewolves killed, I finished off your family last night. Now it's just you and your wife." Dracula explained. Then Dracula pulled the item he took from the roof out from behind his back. It was Renesmee's head, more specifically her skull. It was burned down to a few peices of charred muscle on the skull. Edward could smell his daughter's distinctive scent from it, that was the only way he could tell. Dracula took a swig of blood from it where Nessie's neck used to belong. "She was my favorite to kill. So young, so lovely. It's a shame that she had to die, So I made her suffering last! I let her heal slowly as I attacked her, I had my way with her. she was a good time." Dracula shoved Nessie's skull in Edward's face, sloshing the blood onto him. "Would you like a Drink?" he taunted.

Edward Had It. He mustered up the will power to get back to his feet and threw his fist at his oppanant. Dracula grabbed his fist in his own hand and grinned, then Dracula twisted edward's arm driving him onto his knees. Dracula then decided to have a little fun. He grabbed Edward by his waist and tossed him. Edward ended up flying through the air and landing in front of the car where his dutiful wife remained.

Bella got out of the car and ran to her husband. "Edward? What happened."

"He's going to kill us. Come on." He ordered. The two of them began running as fast as they can. Without looking back.

Dracula jumped over the house and saw them run. He laughed as he transformed into a giant monster bat. "This is going to be fun!" he told himself. Dracula then took to the sky and zoomed towards the runaway vampires. Then he descended to be level with them. He had already caught up to them and was matching them inch per inch. "You can't win." He stated. Then he flew ahead and transformed back into his human form, drawing his sword as he became a man again. Bella couldn't put on the breaks and ended up running right through his weapon. She was sliced in half.

Edward turned around as fast as he could to aid his bisected wife, but Dracula timed his sword perfectly and managed to chop off Edward's foot as he ran buy, and left Edward tumbling several feet away, and knocked himself unconscious with the force of his own fall. Dracula zoomed towards Bella's upper part. The young vampire woman screamed. Dracula licked his fangs. "Don't worry my child. Your suffering shall end soon."

Bella begged "Please no. no, no, no." she cried.

Dracula smiled "your too used to dealing with weak mutants with far too much touch to their humanity. We real vampires, we really don't give a damn about begging." Dracula then shape shifted into some fort of disgusting enormous monster, looking like a werewolf on steroids, but with batlike wings and a forked demonic tail. The monster looked to be at least twelve feet tall, but moved with incredible speed as it ripped Bella apart. Bones crunched and mashed, flesh flew. She was torn apart by enormous arms, chewed on by huge fangs, and shredded by huge claws. She screamed in pain and terror as Dracula eviscerated and disemboweled her with no remorse nor pity nor any shred of decency.

As Edward woke up he witnessed this disgusting murder. He limped as quickly as he could without his foot one foot, (which was still rather quickly) as this beast just kept attacking his wife. Dracula sensed his approach and then shapeshifted into mist, and dissipated.

Edward held what was left of his wife in his arms. She was mangled beyond recognition, even the fast healing abilities of a vampire could not restore her beauty. But Edward didn't care, he still loved her. She couldn't speak, as Dracula had eaten her vocal cords, but he could see in her eyes, that she loved him. Edward cried. "WHY?" and shrieked to the heavens.

The heavens answered. "Because I could!" it was Dracula's voice. "Edward, I am the epitome of evil. I am a true vampire. The True Vampire. The very weather fears me and obeys my commands!" Then gale force winds appeared out of nowhere, dark clouds gathered, and then a huge lightning bolt Struck Edward and Bella were they lay. The lighting threw Edward a hundred feet away, and burned whatever was left of Bella out of existence. She was dead!

Dracula appeared right in front of where Edward landed, again as a human. "Edward. I want you to know that I'm enjoying this. I want you to know that mutilating your wife and family is quite possibly the most fun thing I've done since the 40s. but now it's at an end."

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled as he got his foot. He threw a hard haymaker at Dracula who simply stepped out of the way and let the off balance vampire fall flat on his face. Dracula readied his blade but Edward used his leg to trip up Dracula. Edward then lunged at the vampire. He managed to get on top of Dracula "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Edward screamed as he began pelting his Dracula with one superhuman punch after another. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Dracula simply and unemotionally replied "No your not." And then he punched Edward so hard that it threw Edward off of him far into the air. Dracula jumped up to intercept Edward before Edward hit the ground. He grabbed Edward in a bear hug and began crushing his ribs out of him as they floated down to the earth. Dracula wanted to have fun killing Edward.

After landing Dracula threw Edward against a tree and proceeded to again draw his blade. In less than a blink of an eye, Dracula cut Edward's legs off. Again Dracula's evil laugh rang in Edward's ears. for hours Dracula tortured Edward. slicing onto bits and peices, hacking away small chunks of flesh. being careful that Edward was never numb to any of the pain. he would shape shift and bite edward as a Wolf. he would Prop Edward up, hold his sword lengthwise and filet Edward's chest only to watch his flesh grow back. He laughed all the way through. Occasionally he would even just sit down next to his broken enemy and start talking. Gloating and going over what he did to the Cullen family step by step trying to Edward cry.

Finally Dracula got bored and decided to finish the poor creature off. Dracula put his hands in Edward's Jaw. He started pulling them apart, ripping his lower jaw out while pushing his upper jaw and the rest of his skull backwards. Edward tried to scream but couldn't' then it finally happened, Edward's head popped off, his jaw in Dracula's left hand and the rest went flying away pushed back by Dracula's right. Dracula threw the jaw down and commenced ripping the body apart, he pulled the arms straight out of the sockets, and broke each bone in them like twigs over his knee. He laughed while he did this. Then he gathered up the pieces, including Edward's skull and foot, and took them back to the Cullen house. He put the pieces into the back seat of Edward's car. He ripped the car apart until he found what he was looking for; the gas tank.

Dracula spilled the gas all over Edward's corpse, he knew he had to burn these disgusting daywalkers in order for them to stay dead. Again storm clouds gathered and again lightning struck. The car was completely obliterated and Edward along with it.

Dracula smiled, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb, but both fell to the bat."


End file.
